


Seeing Everything

by Gloomiebunny009



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Polyamory, Renzo's seen a bit more of Izumo than he let's on lol, Romance, basically a really random one shot about the two dorks talking about Izumo and stuff, not related to love for three, these three are fun to write together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomiebunny009/pseuds/Gloomiebunny009
Summary: While getting ready for bed Renzo talks to Rin about the things he's seen concerning Izumo.





	

“Hey Rin-Kun, I’m borrowing your shirt for the night.”

Looking over his shoulder as he helps Renzō move his mattress to the floor, he eyes the particular shirt Izumo’s picked. It’s an old t-shirt with a cartoon apple on it, and one that will probably just barely cover her underwear making him wonder why she’d even bother. But he shrugs his shoulders deciding quickly not to question Izumo’s line of thought.

“Kay, you know where the bathroom is so I guess we’ll see you in a bit.” He tells her easily, seeing her little nod as her only reply before she leaves.

It’s quiet for a moment as Renzō takes out Yukio’s mattress from his side and slides it over to Rin’s, making a make-shift larger bed for them. It’s much easier to sleep like this than trying to fit all three of them into Rin’s little dorm room bed making all there thankful that Yukio isn’t going to be home until tomorrow. Makes staying the night a bit easier, and less messy since no one really in their group of friends knows about their strange little relationship with each other. Especially Rin’s brother, however Renzō suspects Konekomaru knows something is up since the guy is always that type, but at times it’s hard to tell with him.

“Don’t know why she bothers.” Rin grunts as he puts fresh sheets on the beds followed by blankets. “It barely covers her butt.”

“Hmm yeah but girl’s are weird about that stuff...” Renzō pauses as a thought crosses his mind, tilting his head. “But I thought Izumo-chan was a bit different.”

“Different? Different how?” Rin blinks at him. “I mean Izumo’s pretty normal...okay she’s not normal but well yeah you get what I’m talking about.”

“Weeeelll...” Renzō gets a bit of a goofy grin on his face, but it’s a familiar one. Rin knows that _particular_ grin means he’s thinking of something dirty. “Back when Izumo was kidnapped and I was there as a spy, I had to fight her and well she was in a hospital gown...”

“And?” Rin isn’t exactly sure where he’s going with this.

“She had no underwear on.”

Rin blinks at that one, and feels his face heat up a bit. “O-oh...s-so what?”

“Let’s say if she’s cornered Izumo-chan will throw out all decency or modesty and attack you with all she’s got.” He snickers to himself. “She tried to kick me and I saw _everything_ down _there._ ”

The half-demon’s eyes widen and his face is completely red. “S-seriously?”

“Seriously. I mean I haven’t seen all she’s got but I got a good look at that part of Izumo-chan.” Renzō sighs a bit after that and rubs at his chin looking a bit worried. “Though I haven’t brought it up to her since I’m pretty sure she’ll murder me if I mention it.”

“Yeah she’d destroy you.” Rin doesn’t even hesitate at that one knowing all to well Izumo wouldn’t even think twice about killing Renzō for that.

“Haha yeah...” Renzō laughs at that one with a twinge of nervousness to it.

An odd silence drifts between them as they continue to fix up their odd little bed on the floor. Finally Rin finds his voice and opens his mouth, glancing at Renzō once before dropping his eyes back to the bed.

“So...was...was _it_ cute?”

“ _Very cute.”_

Rin pouts a bit as his cheeks continue to burn. “Kinda jealous of you then...”

“Jealous over what?”

Izumo’s voice makes both boys jump and yelp in surprise and look towards the door to see her standing there. Just like he thought, the t-shirt barely covers her lower half, but Rin can’t help but think that’s a good thing. She’s super cute in the slightly over sized shirt, and both boys can’t help but stare for a bit, especially after that conversation.

Not to mention she’s left her hair down which is a bit of a rarity for them to see, and Rin finds her really pretty like this. And he gets to play with her hair, something that’s he’s weirdly excited for since it’s so long and silky soft.

Then there’s cuddling with Renzō there and that’s just as nice too, with how he wraps his whole body around Rin. Izumo’s no sloucher when it comes to cuddling, but even now she tends to hold them both at arms length and takes time for her to get comfortable. Renzō on the other hand has zero hesitation, often times letting tuck his head under his chin, or lay his own head on the half-demon’s chest.

Rin really enjoys it when both come over and stay with him, and hates when they leave. It reminds him all that he might be craving human touch a bit to much…

Either way when Izumo makes her way towards them, the movement causing the shirt to ride ever so much up her thighs to show a bit of her panties, his thoughts wander else where. It’s hard not to stare there and bring his eyes up to her face, and he’s sure his face is red from it.

“Oh nothing important that does not concern you!” Renzō laughs nervously, waving his hand a bit as Rin just barely catches his eyes darting down to the same place his had been glued too. “So Izumo-chan, you’re super cute standing there! Ah man I’ll have to bring one of my shirts next time for you to wear.”

“Then you better prepared to not have it back.” She smirks a bit setting a hand on her hips. “Because these are really comfortable.”

“Ah what? That’s not fair!”

“You’re dating me, suck it up.”

“Fine...then I want something of yours as repayment for my shirt!”

“I’m not giving you any of my panties, you pervert!”

“W-w-wait who said anything about that!?”

Rin let’s the two bicker as he stares at Izumo before looking back at Renzō for a second. The boy seems to have a light blush to his cheeks as continues to play with Izumo, leaning back on his hands to look up at her. She on the other hand reaches down and pinches his cheek before pulling it and earning herself a whine from the pink-haired young man. Seeing him laugh a bit despite that, reminds Rin how attractive Renzō can be and silently hopes he’ll sleep without a shirt this time. Then again maybe not since Izumo’s legs are going to drive him crazy all night...

Then his blue eyes focus on Izumo and can’t help the odd feelings blooming in chest, thinking of how when she sleeps Izumo wraps herself around him or Renzō. Her shirt will probably ride up too and then if he wakes up first…

He still won’t see as much as Renzō has already has….and he’s weirdly jealous about that.

Rin shakes his head and swallows thickly, thinking Renzō’s got a bit of a head start and that’s kinda not fair.

**Author's Note:**

> lol guess how finally wrote something after like months of nothing. For those waiting for Chance, sorry for taking so long. I am working on that so please don't ask about it here in this fic. I will not hesitate to delete those messages because that is not he subject here. So please focus on this fic and who knows, the more comments I get the more motivated I might be to work on things. 
> 
> So anyways on to this fic, this is just a random one shot that came to mind when I was looking through some tags on tumblr. I find it kind of funny that there are a few fans jut realizing that Renzo's seen a bit more of Izumo than most realize thanks to that little fight they had. Which makes for some fun stuff. I tend to write Izumo and Renzo's relationship similar to the one Agaragi and Senjogahara have in Monogatari. If you seen those two, then yeah that is basically how I imagine those two (Blame Kato for this one. In one of the manga extras she has them exchange a few lines that are very similar to how Senjogahara and Agaragi exchange theirs. My brain ran with it). 
> 
> With that said this was fun, and I enjoyed it honestly since these three are so fun together. I especially like having Rin so obliviously fallen for these two with how he thinks. It's gushy stupid stuff but again it's a fun thing to write out and I hope you enjoyed reading it. 
> 
> Leave a comment down below if you enjoyed this! Seriously comments motivate me ten times more than kudo's, even if it's just a random letters of excitement it still helps me out a lot.


End file.
